


Guardian Angel

by EvilSheWhispered



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, F/M, Gen, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSheWhispered/pseuds/EvilSheWhispered
Summary: John reese is unusual that he has two guardian angels in one lifetime when most people only have one. His second guardian is unusual that instead of being assigned, he chose to work with him.





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> DontWriteThatOne on tumblr posted Writing Prompt #8  
> Most People's guardian angels enjoy watching over them. yours...kinda wishes you'd hurry up and die already. -

Most people’s guardians angels make you feel protected, happy. Most people’s guardian angels don’t take the form of a dark cloud following you around spitting snow even in warm weather. Most people’s guardian angels don’t suggest you pick a career path that will get you killed faster, going from an honorable soldier to a black ops agent. It’s considered rather taboo to go against your guardians suggestion though...and you are good at it.   
Most people’s guardian angels don’t leave you after setting you up to die.

It’s not like you can blame them, you know you’re reckless and you know you’ve gotten them in trouble a lot by going against their suggestions and their plans for you. It still hurts to be abandoned by the one being every human on the planet is supposed to be able to rely on for the entirety of your life.

You spend a couple months afterward wondering if you should have let yourself die. You get asked by a little kid what happened to your angel and his mother ushers him away with a vaguely horrified expression and the two angels with them whisper. You know what they are saying - people without guardian angels...those people are very bad, there’s no doubt where they end up when they die.  
Even the punk that hassles you later has an angel, he and the two thugs with him. It doesn’t stop you from taking them down but it does land you in a police station. You figure your angel will probably be sent to guide you into death now that you’re causing problems for other people. Guardian angels are with you for your life, they are assigned when you’re born and guide you to what your purpose is and finally they guide you to your death and they stay with you until you are at one of the two gates. People without angels - those people are going against their purpose and it seems an inevitability that those people are killers, selfish and amoral.   
Instead you get released, a car picks you up and it takes you to a park. There you are let out at a bench overlooking the river and.... You see a small bird perched on the back of the bench. You sit down and you don’t look at it, it’s a finch. You sit in silence for most of the evening, the bird stays but it doesn’t say anything. If not for it’s stillness it could be a normal bird.

It’s when you get up and you start heading to an abandoned building for the night that the bird flies after you and drops three twenties in front of you. You take the money, use it to get a room and manage to clean yourself up before giving into temptation and using the rest to buy a bottle of whiskey to help you sleep. The next day the finch is on the windowsill, it’s head cocked to the side. You try to shoo it out and close the window but it’s not even an hour later that you find yourself giving in to it’s insistent presence outside the motel window and walking outside to see what it wants. It flies low, leading you until it circles around a blonde woman buying coffee. 

It’s a couple days of surveillance, with the bird often flying over head or leading you back to her when you stop and try to convince yourself that this is all stupid. You do finally figure out what’s happening, the woman is a corrupt prosecutor and runs with a ring of corrupt cops. Several of them don’t have angels but have managed to make deals with little demons and most humans can’t tell the difference. One of them still has his angel, he’s the one tasked with trying to get rid of you. 

Sometimes the little bird isn’t a finch, it changes it’s shape but always remains a bird and you get to the point that you can recognize it even when it’s trying to be subtle and you don’t know what shape to expect. Guardians don’t change shape, and they don’t leave you for days and weeks at a time. This one does. You start to realise that it’s not been assigned - in fact you don’t think it’s reporting to anyone. It’s not a demon, as you’re very initial suspicions were, but it’s chosen you for some reason. It’s also given you a purpose again, it leads you to people and the people always manage to need your intervention. Mostly they need your protection, sometimes they need you to stop them. A lot of them have absent angels and you start realising the pattern isn’t that they are bad people, but that they have rejected the lives laid out in front of them for one of their own making. There are plenty with angels still hovering but unable to do anything to stop what’s about to happen.

The little finch talks to you now, it’s different then the talks you had with your previous guardian. This one talks as if you’re an equal, it just has a little more sight. It’s when it starts staying closer, even occasionally alighting on your shoulder, that you realise you don’t want to die anymore. You like your new purpose and that’s most of the reason...but you have a sneaking suspicion that no matter where you ended up you wouldn’t be able to see your guardian if you died. You know that some guardians talk about previous assignments, some even still talk to them or visit them. If you have one visit you, they don’t take a shape anymore, you see them as they are. You think you’d like to see your new one, but it’s not going to happen.

You discover a red headed woman a year later that doesn’t have an angel. She talks about hers, a wren, and she smiles sadly when she says that she doesn’t have one now because she fell in love with her angel and it had to go away because of it. You sympathize, more than you’d like to admit. You see your finch in the park across the street after leaving the woman's house. It’s agitated and you just know that one of its forms is a little brown wren like in the picture on the woman's mantle. 

It’s years and years later that your guardian is with you as you die. You’ve helped a lot of people - not everyone, but enough that you feel your life might have been worth it. The little finch is greatly distressed and insisting that it’s not your time - but you know your time was supposed to be all those years ago when your guardian left you. This time, this is for the right cause, it’s going to save a lot of people.   
Your breath is getting shallow when you finally see your guardians form. It’s mostly human shaped - like most guardians are. It has a lot of eyes, and there’s something beyond your perception with the number or shape of its arms...but mostly it’s bundled up in warm clothes with a kind but sad expression, a crooked mouth, beaky nose and blue human eyes. The guardian stays beside you,keeps a hand on your shoulder as you take your final breath. You see tears - guardians don’t cry, but this one is.

**Author's Note:**

> This really was written in about ten minutes, it's not much of anything but i am not in the habit of throwing away my writing even if it's done like a doodle in the margins.


End file.
